


I'll Be Right There With You

by kornerbrandon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Michelle/Peter, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornerbrandon/pseuds/kornerbrandon
Summary: Peter has a panic attack when New York City has a minor earthquake. Thankfully, his girlfriend is on hand to comfort him





	I'll Be Right There With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head one day when i had nothing better to do. Largely practice at characterisation for a future story. Canonically, this takes place about two and a half years after Homecoming.

Peter looked at Michelle. Even here, with her hair messier than usual, she was beautiful. Even though it was the middle of winter and she was clad in a baggy sweater and sweatpants, she was beautiful.  _How the hell does she do it; being that beautiful should be illegal_ , he thought. He should at least make it illegal in his and May's apartment, even if May, who was currently at a friend's, would overrule him.

"What are you looking at, Pete?" She asked, peering over her book at him.

"Just my beautiful girlfriend." He responded. Uncharacteristically, Michelle blushed.

"Shut up, you dork." She laughed, hurling a cushion at him and catching him in the fact with it. Peter laughed too. It was moments like these he was glad he'd survived the battles with Vulture, Thanos and more recently, Venom. He loved spending time with his girlfriend, and despite her somewhat abrasive nature, she really was a deeply sensitive person who used who snarky exterior to avoid getting too close to someone. Peter has broken down those walls around she'd carefully built around her heart, though, and now she was comfortable with him seeing this side of her.

Suddenly, the building began to shake. This made Peter's demanour change instantly.

"Um, Michelle, why is the building shaking?"

"Probably just a tremor. They're rare in New York, but they happen from time to time." She responded. Peter started breathing heavily.  _it's okay, it's okay. This building's strong,_ he thought. Michelle looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong, Pete?" She asked gently. He started breathing heavier than before. Concerned, Michelle put her book down and approached her boyfriend. "Peter, are you okay?" She asked tenderly.

Peter hugged her tightly, clutching onto her as if his life depended on it. Michelle wrapped her arms around him in response. It pained her a lot to see her boyfriend like this. The amazing Spider-Man, reduced to clutching tightly to his girlfriend. What had happened to him?

The tremor stopped. Peter glanced up at her. "Is it over?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Peter, what's wrong? We agreed to keep no secrets from each other."

"Okay. On the homecoming night, when I left to fight Mr Toomes, a building . . . a buil . . . a building collapsed on top of me. I guess it messed me up more than I realised." He managed to say. Michelle pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Peter, I'm so sorry-" She started.

"That's not even the worst part, MJ. When I was lying there, I cried out for someone to help me. I even sobbed a little. Some superhero I am. The amazing Spider-Man, brought back down to a scared little boy-"

"Peter Thomas Parker, stop that talk right now. Most  _adults_ would've given up in that situation. You didn't. Thanos, Venom, Vulture . . . You faced them all. Most people on this planet couldn't do it. I don't care if the Daily Bugle wants to print some bullshit about you, you're a hero. You're my hero, Peter Parker, and nothing will ever change that." She said, before kissing him gently.

"T-thanks MJ. Sorry for panicking." He mumbled.

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend. When you're facing a storm, I'll be right there with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I am nervous.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Spider-Man: A New World!


End file.
